Many computer systems have their processors, memories and other integrated circuits and components mounted on a printed wiring assembly (PWA). These assemblies normally slide in a track or groove in a housing and connect to a mother board. After insertion into the housing, the housing is closed before the unit is placed into operation. This is referred to in the art as the operational mode. If problems arise with the unit, the unit is re-opened, and one or more of the assemblies removed for servicing and/or replacement. An assembly can be completely removed from the housing, or just partially removed to expose the components that have to be serviced. This is referred to in the art as the serviceable mode.
Problems can arise however in both the operational and serviceable modes. In the operational mode, vibration of the housing can cause the printed wiring assembly to disconnect from the mother board. In the serviceable mode, if the printed wiring assembly is partially removed from the housing, it could fall out at some point during the maintenance causing damage to the assembly. Consequently, the art would benefit from a system that could secure a printed wiring assembly in both the operational and serviceable modes.